srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore the realms at random
From certain locations in Sryth, you can choose to Explore the Realms at random. This may result in random combat, a random encounter, or nothing at all. This was almost the first replayable content of the game, and the first that allowed grinding to be practical. After an exploration, you can choose to continue exploring or go back to town. There is no limit to the amount of explorations you may make, but there are some anti-scripting measures in place that will reduce your probability of an encounter and increase the probability of a "non-encounter" message, to the point that after a while it's simply not practical to continue. Also, take care of saving your game from time to time. Combat encounters, whether within a random hostile encounter or otherwise, can range from easy to extremely difficult, especially for starting adventurers. With as little as 49 MR, some combats are still 3+, while even with over 100 MR, some combats are still 18+ The infamous griffon, the hardest encounter to have, is still 9+ at MR 164 You can start exploring from these locations: * Hawklor * Trithik * Your Residence in Trynd Keep * Talinus * Port Hallik * Graldok * Tryndmoor * Stormfield ;Temporarily available encounters During the quest you need to Explore the realms until you find "Something Quite Unexpected", which then adds a temporary special location you can return to advance the quest. Historical note The option to "Explore the realms at random" was introduced in January 9, 2006. It was then greatly expanded on September 2006, with the addition of new enemies, Spider Caves, Shadow Paths, the , and Ezerok. About this time, it was reported that Exploring the realms at random was only accessible to AG characters (At some point this limitation was removed. This was first reported on September 18, 2011) ;No longer available * Ezerok. Disabled since November 2006 * Milestone combat contest. Ended on January 2007 * The Hunt of the Tears of Igranolt ** This was a limited-time event, starting on September 2006. On September 5, 2006 the encounter of "A glowing red gem" (one of the ) was added, and the hunt for them was announced on Game Updates. It supposedly lasted just for a day, and when you found one, you also found a special, rare, and very powerful item. The list of items is the same you can find in . If currently they're still powerful, back them almost all of them were the most powerful item on their category available in the game. ** Then, when the original, limited-time was released, the Tears of Igranolt were available again, and with them the special items. It is implied that this second time the list of items was expanded. There is no information about how long was this scenario available, but was released on November 11, 2006 (allowing guaranteed access to 1 of the items), while the final form of the Hunt for the Phantom Assassin (permanent quest and without the special items) was released on February 2007. ** Several players managed to get two, or even three of the items, besides the one they got from A Haunting in Durnsig, while this scenario was available. Random Texts Nearly every encounter starts with a sentence that consists of three parts: time, place and location. For example: On a frosty autumn morning, in a forest glade west of the city of Charna "On a frosty autumn morning" is the time, "in a forest glade" is the place, and "west of the city of Charna" is the location. There are a number of different texts for each part, and each part is randomly selected every time, allowing thousands of different combinations. *On a rainy summer morning, on the outskirts of a small woodland village in southern Tysa... *On a frosty autumn morning, on a forested slope north of the city of Trithik... *Just before dusk, on a patch of firm ground in the midst of a treacherous swamp south of the Moonshore Crossroads... *On a rainy summer morning, near the ruins of an ancient castle north of the Moonshore Crossroads... *On a bright spring morning, on the edge of a small lake north of Thanevale... *On a rainy spring afternoon, in a forest of ancient hardwoods south of the village of Tarnsey... *On a rainy autumn afternoon, in a grassy field north of the town of Stormfield... *Just before dusk, near the ruins of a wizard's tower on Tysa's northern coast... *On a rainy autumn afternoon, in an overgrown graveyard in the forest on Tysa's northern coast *On a snowy winter morning, on a boulder-strewn slope south of Thanevale *On a foggy autumn morning, at the site of a ruined tower in the forest south of the city of Syr *On a rainy autumn morning, on a bleak moor north of Thanevale *On a foggy autumn morning, on the outskirts of a small village on Tysa's northern coast *On a rainy autumn morning, on the outskirts of a desolate moor west of the village of Hawklor *On a blustery day in late spring, near a standing stone in the forest on Tysa's northern coast *On a blustery day in late autumn, in a small forest clearing west of the city of Port Hallik *On a rainy autumn morning, on the edge of a small lake east of the village of Hawklor *Just before dusk, near a stone bridge spanning a swift stream on Tysa's northern coast *On a frigid winter morning, near an empty cave in the forest south of the town of Stormfield *On a frosty winter morning, on a road winding through a bleak moor south of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy autumn afternoon, on a narrow road winding around a thick swamp south of the city of Talinus *On a frosty winter morning, on the edge of a small lake south of the village of Tarnsey *On a frosty winter morning, on a craggy moor west of the city of Tryndmoor *On a blustery autumn afternoon, on the outskirts of a dense forest in western Tysa *On a bright spring morning, on a broad grassy expanse south of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy summer afternoon, on the outskirts of a dense forest south of the city of Charna *On a blustery day in late autumn, on a broad grassy expanse east of the village of Hawklor *On a blustery autumn afternoon, on the edge of a broad lake in northern Tysa *On a bright autumn afternoon, on the edge of a large forest lake west of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy autumn afternoon, on the outskirts of a thick wood in western Tysa *On a rainy spring afternoon, on the outskirts of a desolate moor in northern Tysa *On a rainy summer morning, in a small forest clearing in eastern Tysa *On a frigid winter morning, on a broad grassy expanse in northern Tysa And so on. No Encounter Message Your travels throughout the realms, while colourful, and at times arduous, ultimately prove uneventful. Despite the lack of adventure, after many long days your road-weary soul is eager to see in the inside of a tavern, and the bottom of an empty tankard... ...you are startled when you spot a lone figure standing a good distance off, intently watching your every move. A wide-brimmed leather hat adorns the head of the tall, lanky figure, and only moments after you first sighted him, he turns and quickly slips away. Puzzled by the strange encounter, you spend the next few minutes intently searching the area for any sign of the mysterious stranger. At last, without having found even a shred of evidence that he was ever there at all, you once again set off on your way. Hostile Encounters In these encounters, the creature(s) automatically attempt to engage you (most of the time you have the option to BEGIN COMBAT, or FLEE IMMEDIATELY). *Ancient Dhormuk *1 or more Armoured Scavengers: ** ** ** ** *1 or more Bandits (as many as 6 seen): ** ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Blackbone Avenger, samples: ** ** ** *1 or more Blackbone Skeletons ** ** ** *1 or more Blackhorn Beetle ** ** *1 or more Blackstripe Bear: ** ** *1 or more Blood Grubs: ** ** *a single *1 or more Bone Bladesmen (1 is 3+ vs MR 76): ** *1 or more Brigands (as many as 7 seen): ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Cave Goblin, vs MR 67, 7 = 6+, 8 = 8+; 5 are 6+ @ MR 59, 4+ @ MR 64: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Cave Goblin High Shaman (1 is 3+ vs MR 76) *1 or more Cave Goblin Warriors: ** ** ** * *1 or more Cave Troll: ** *Deathless Ghoul *a single |14@61|16@61|12@67|13@68|12@69|SP=110|notes=variable MR, the weaker version is more common}} *1 or more Dragon Beetles (1 is 3+ vs MR 67) ** *1 to 4 Earth Lords (1 is 3+ vs MR 80): ** ** *a single *a single |3@54|SP=50}} * 1 or more Forest Trolls: ** ** ** ** *Ghoul Lord *1 or more Giant Ants: ** ** ** ** *1 or more Giant Badgers: ** ** *1 or more Giant Rats: ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Goblin Shamans: ** ** *1 or more Goblin High Shamans: ** * *Greater Ghoul *1 or more Greater Shadows: ** ** *1 or more Greater Witherers: ** ** *a single (the strongest enemy you will encounter, it is also a very rare encounter) *1 or 2 Hill Giants (the only giants you can encounter in a group): ** ** *1 or more Hylbor Beetles: ** ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Lesser Deathless Ghouls: ** ** ** *Lich *1 or more Lesser Shadow: ** ** *a single *a single *a single *1 or more Mountain Goblins: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Mountain Goblin Warrior: ** ** *a solitary *1 or more Ogres: ** ** ** ** ** ** *1 or more Rine Beetles, 2 are 3+ vs MR 67: ** *1 or more Shadows (3 are 6+ vs MR 67): ** ** ** *1 or more Shadow Wolves: ** ** *1 or more Skeletal Champion (1 is 3+ vs MR 76): ** *1 or more Skeletal Knight: ** *1 or more Skeletal Swordsmen: ** ** ** *1 or more Skeletons: ** ** ** *1 or more Slime Ants: ** ** ** *a single *1 or more Storm Wolves ** ** ** *a single *a single *a single |14@61|16@61|13@67|11@73|7@76|SP=175|special=special attack 12-25 SP|notes=variable MR}} *1 or more : ** ** * 1 or more Winter Wolves: ** *1 or more : ** }} ** ** Neutral and Friendly Encounters You can choose to attack any of the above people and creatures, or go on your way. *a single *a single Black Bear *a single Benevolent Woodland Spirit† *a single Neutral Woodland Spirit *a single Malevolent Woodland Spirit, 3+ vs MR 80 *1 or more Minstrels† *1 or more Border Rangers† *1 or more Travelers† *1 or more Traveling Bards† *1 or more Dhormus There are probably a few more that are not on the list. † indicates that it is confirmed that you can become less virtuous by killing these creatures, see Alignment (those that are unmarked may alter your alignment, but this hasn't been confirmed) Special encounters A Haunted Tower * Divination will tell you that is really haunted, but it will earn you no experience * When climbing the stairs you must pass a . Failure results in loss of ~27 Stamina * Gold and some low-quality items for defeating the ghost (but see Quickstone concerning item drops) - an interesting grinding spot at low levels * There are several different ghosts you can encounter in the tower, varying in strength: ** ** ** ---- A Crypt A randomly-generated mini-dungeon. You must kill all undead before you can open the sarcophagus. You can exit the crypt at any time, losing your progress. ;Examples of crypts List of known boss enemies: * * * It is currently unknown if the number of enemies you will find in the crypt is completely random, or if it depends on something, such as the crypt map or the crypt boss. Most of the enemies you will encounter are undead, but some are not. Also, most enemies are not much of a threat, but there are some exceptions. You can flee after the first round of combat. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Rewards * 16 or 32 general experience for defeating the boss * a cache of gold and low quality items (but see Quickstone concerning item drops). * Additionally, in some crypts there's a stone chest that can be opened only after you defeat the boss at the sarcophagus. ** Most chests are trapped. If you trigger the trap you lose some Stamina. Spotting and disarming the trap requires Thievery skill and earns you 4 Thievery experience. ** Inside you will find some gold and low quality items (but see Quickstone concerning item drops). ---- A Shadow Path You must first defeat all the enemies coming out of the , and then close it. * Onyxian Blood Wing - demons. 1, 2, 3 or 4 at a time: ** * Undead - any of the enemies listed below (There might be a few more undead not listed here) ** a ** 1 - 7 Skeletons: *** *** *** ** 1 - 4 Blackbone Avengers: *** *** ** 1 - 5 Blackbone Skeletons: *** ** 1 - 5 Bone Bladesmen: *** ** 1 - 4 Ghouls ** 1 - 4 Greater Ghouls ** a Ghoul Lord ** 1 - 4 Lesser Deathless Ghouls ** 1 - 4 Witherers ** 1 - 4 Greater Witherers: *** ** 1 - 4 Onyxian Bone Warriors, all 3+ vs MR 90 ** 1 - 4 Onyxian Bone Slayers, 1-3 are 3+ vs MR 90, while 4 are 4+ vs MR 90 ** 1 - 4 Onyxian Bone Mages, 1 is 3+ vs MR 90 ** 1 - 4 Onyxian War Beasts, 1 & 2 are both 3+ vs MR 90 ** 1 - 4 Onyxian Ghouls 1-3 are 3+ vs MR 90 Once you have defeated all enemies you have to close the Shadow Path. Your options are: * Attempt to close the Shadow Path - this requires 1 NV and a certain level of mastery of Gating - 30, 40, 50, 60 or 70. Successfully closing the Shadow Path will earn you some Gating experience based on your current level of Mastery - 32, 64, 96 or 128 (the max) * Use a shadowstone to close the Shadow Path - only if you have the * Hold your ground and see what emerges - you get to fight an enemy that is immune to non-magical weapons. There are several different boss enemies (shadow demons) that you may encounter: Soldier, Warrior, Destroyer, Commander, Lord and Prince, each can be a Lesser or Greater one. If I'm not mistaken the strongest one is Shadow Demon Prince (13+ to 14+ at MR 86, about 320SP). No matter which one you defeat you get 65+ combat experience (if you don't use any powers), 26 EXP when using powers. Example: * Move away from here at once - you won't be able to return ;Rewards *If you close the Shadow path (no matter how, exactly) you get 32 or 64 general experience ---- Spider Cave You'll have to kill all 7 spiders inside, and then you can either flee or confront the boss spider * They come in different colors (Black, Brown, Silver, Red, Green, Grey, Yellow) and sizes (Large, Very Large, Massive, Extremely Massive, Gigantic, Gargantuan). * The names and difficulty of the spiders are random, so you can find a 3+ enemy after a 12+ one. * Toughest spiders are actually more dangerous then the boss, although with less SP. Example: * If you flee from any of them, you skip the whole encounter. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Boss After the 7 guards you will encounter an ;Rewards * Some loot and/or gold for defeating the boss spider * 128/256/384/512/768/1024/2048 general experience for completing (the most common one is 128, unfortunately) ---- Bandit Camp There are 10-20 bandits. You will fight them in groups of 2, 4 or 6 Rugged Outlaws. * * * After defeating them you get to fight the boss, the boss can vary (see Talk), among (but not limited to) the following: * * * * ;Rewards *The leader will drop some gold and one or two items (possibly higher quality). * The camp will also drop some gold (up to 242 gold tokens attested) and items, usually low quality, but see Quickstone concerning item drops. ---- A group of Mountain Goblins Your options are: * Fight them - you'll fight Mountain Goblins, Mountain Goblin Warriors and/or Mountain Goblin Champions, in groups of 1, 2 or 3, until you have killed them all. After the entire group has been defeated you'll encounter one more Mountain Goblin that is stronger than the rest and will earn you more combat experience than the regular fights * Flee from any of the fights - . If you fail to get away you'll have to continue the fight (and eventually try again to flee) ;Difficulty Some of the goblin groups can be as difficult as ;Regular enemies: * * * * * * * ;Boss goblins: * * ---- A group of outnumbered Border Rangers fighting some Cave Trolls You get a little gold (amounts of 23-25 observed) as thanks for helping them, but first you must defeat 2 Cave Trolls (you'll fight them one at a time) * 1st * 2nd ---- Imps ;Colors: * Red Imp * Green Imp * * * * ; Characteristics * The stronger ones are immune to non-magical weapons. All have special attacks * For defeating an imp you get some gold - in most cases it's less than 100, though in some cases the amount is in the hundreds, and on rare occasions it can be over 1000 gold ---- Slimes There are several different slimes you can encounter: * }} * * * After killing a slime, if you're lucky, you will find some low-quality items (but see Quickstone concerning item drops). ---- A glowing red gem * This is one shard of the fabled * There are several different versions, but you have no way to know which one you have found. * The min reward is 8 general experience for all versions * The most common version gives 8/16/32 exp. The rarest one can give as much as 4096 exp. Luck helps a little bit with the exp you get. Rewards Generally the rewards are: * 1+ XP * Small amount of gold * Loot Rewards for special encounters may include: *XP for individual kills *Larger XP amounts to finish *Larger loot drops *Larger gold drops Category:Ways to alter Alignment